


Revisions

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friend Fiction, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany has an issue with Isabela's friend fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Dragon Age Kiss Battle.

"It's the kissing," Bethany blurts, hugging the manuscript.

She had agreed to reviewing Isabela's latest chapter, featuring a burly maleficar and one blushing Dalish Keeper, for accuracy.

Isabela's eyes flash. "Surely you do not protest the foreplay."

"No!" Bethany's ears burn and she prays her hair keeps that fact hidden. "They're too..."

"Tawdry? Forceful? Loud?"

"Mean."

Isabela blinks. "Mean?"

"There's far too much biting," Bethany explains, closing her eyes. "A kiss should be soft, gentle, inviting--"

Her explanation is interrupted by a kiss; Isabela's warmth bleeding into hers through locked lips and laced fingers.

Bethany smiles, victorious. "Exactly."

Isabela laughs.


End file.
